Igniting Sparks
Interrupted Ignition The moonlight helped to mask the group of mages as they hid in the alleyway. The light shined away from them, wandering eyes always following the light itself. This helped them camouflage as if they weren't even there. Markus nodded in gratitude as he took the scroll from the group of less than legal mages. As he sheathed it, he tossed them a sack of coin, a clinking noise heard as they caught it. "OI!" A voice screamed from a group of trees to the side the group, pushing through a group of bushes, stepping into the moonlight, his eyes glaring against the light as he revealed himself. The ebony-skinned boy looked to the dark mages who he had been training for a while now as they finally secured their deal, raising a hand at them. "Did that sound nice? Oi? Was it threatening enough? Maybe I'll try something else next time. But anyways. You, drop the scroll, and you, drop the money! Trust me, you don't wanna start a fight with me." The boy exclaimed, his eyes becoming more slit-like as he glared at the group, awaiting their response. Markus looked up towards the source of the voice. It was a kid, only a few years younger than him. Maybe from some Guild? Did his source tip the Guilds off about the deal? No, they wouldn't do that. But who was this kid? The mage started to back up towards the Dark Mages, and they advanced forwards towards the kid. They would mask his escape. And as these Dark Mages released a barrage of aquatic based magic, Markus turned the corner and began to walk away through the streets. "Welp. You asked for this." Yasuke remarked, crushing his fist and in an instant, black lightning formed all around the mages, crashing down upon them, vaporizing the water they shot at Yasuke and frying them to a crisp. "What the fuck? Where's the other one?" Yasuke remarked as he looked down upon the group of fried mages to see one missing from the bunch. He looked up to see the tail end of the mages back, hopping over the group of fried mages as they still sparked with black lightning and took off into town, a strong aura about himself as he threw his hands into his pockets and blended into the crowd of townsfolk. Markus kept walking, searching for another alleyway to duck into. He didn't care if those other mages were dead now. He had the scroll and that was all that matter. He could further his research, learn more about the magic that made him, him. And as he spotted the alleyway, he ran a hand through his hair before making a sharp turn inside and continued walking through. He was determined to get out of this town without making too much of a scene. Yasuke trailed the man as he weaved through town, not taking his eyes off him for a moment, determined to quench another evil flame plaguing the world. His eyes trailed to the side as Markus ran his fingers through his hair and cut into another alleyway. "Not gonna get away that easy." Yasuke muttered to himself, speeding up as he slipped through the cracks in the crowd and walked into the alleyway behind, now alone with Markus standing in front of him. "You didn't think you got away did you?" Yasuke remarked, alerting him to his presence and pursuing him a bit faster. Markus turned around and cursed. "Fuckin' bastard..." he mumbled. "I don't know who you are nor what you want. But ze scroll I acquired will not leave me. I need it." "I could care less if you need it. You do business with dark mages, then in my eyes, you are one. So just hand over the scroll nice and easy." Yasuke spoke boldly with a stark and stoic grin on his face, his naive perspective didn't give him pause for a second, leaving him set on retrieving the scroll. Markus' hands blacked with ash. He knew what would come next, this boy was far too set on getting this scroll back. The boy wouldn't even be able to decipher it. The cypher key was one of a kind, and it was located at one of Markus' camps. The man sighed. "No, I'm not giving you ze scroll." he said. "I'm asking you kindly. Please leave. You don't want to do this. "Is that a threat?" Yasuke said, his grin becoming far more threatening and his voice becoming deeper, his hands at his side curled in a bit as black sparks began to form inside them, slowly building up over time. "What exactly is it that I don't wanna do, huh?" Yasuke remarked, ready to attack and counter-attack. "You seem constantly angry." Markus retorted. "I don't want you to attack, because then a fight breaks out. And then we both get hurt, but in ze end, I will walk away with ze scroll." "Bold of you to assume I'm angry, or that you'll be leaving with the scroll." Yasuke laughed, the black lightning in his hands growing larger and larger as Yasuke straightened his back and boldly began to walk forward toward Markus. Markus took a step forwards. "Bold of you to assume I'm assuming anything." he replied, aiming his palms towards the ground. A stream of flames shot into the ground and Markus began to fly up. As the flames became more and more intense, Markus launched off, going to fly away from the situation. "Of course they were empty threats." Yasuke spoke in disappointment as Markus flew away. Yasuke followed suit, kicking off the ground and up to the wall, kicking off each side and rising up until he reached the top of the building and letting out a blast of lightning, shooting him in the air and destroying the top of the building and trailing just under Markus. He then aimed his hand at the man, releasing a railgun of black lightning at the man from below, aiming to fry him in one blow. "Black Lightning Railgun." As the crackling beam shot towards Markus, he could hear the chirping noise. And so, he chose to have his flames cease, falling rapidly towards the ground. As he did, he leaned towards one of the buildings and used his legs to kick off towards the building directly across with the momentum, right into one of its windows. The family inside screamed, but Markus had other ideas. He took off his hat as he looked around and decided on his plan. Once some time had passed, a man wearing the hat exited the building and began to run, passing straight by the alley and called out towards the boy. "Told you I'd get away with the scroll!" As the boy crashed into the building, Yasuke charged a bold of lightning in his hands and smashed it forward, smashing through the air just past the building, smashing into the ground in front of the building, causing mass panic and leading to a chain of civilians taking off in fear. "You'll be lucky if you get away with the hair on your head." Yasuke remarked, smashing back down to the floor and speeding out into town, pushing through the large crowd of scared citizens to face Markus man to man. As Yasuke would approach the man with a hat from behind, the real Markus stealthily snuck up behind him. You see, he had forced the father of the family to run out wearing his hat and to say what he told him. Fortunately, Yasuke didn't pay attention to the different accents. With Yasuke's focus on the running man, and the crowd in complete disarray, Markus clenched one of his blackened fists and from one end a stream of concentrated flames seared out like a dagger, the man going to dig it into Yasuke's back and drag it down in hope of burning into him and to discourage him from continuing their combat. Yasuke approached the man closely, snatching him by the back of the collar of his shirt, his hand already charged with lightning. He stared into the man's face, realizing he's not Markus, releasing him from his grasp. "What the fuck?" Yasuke questioned to himself, the lightning in his hands growing in his frustrations. as he turned around to a dagger of flames aimed right at his chest. He swiftly realized that he had been deceived and lifted both his palms of at the dagger, in a way catching the dagger in his hand, luckily the lightning already charged was able to dwindle the full effects of the attack, leaving his palms slightly burned. "Damn, that packs a punch. Now let me show you what I've got!" Yasuke exclaimed in excitement, shaking his hands a bit before spreading his arms wide and slamming them together with a large clap. Nearly instantly a large mass of black lightning would explode before Markus, smashing the ground around him, aiming to trap him in the center and fry him where he stood. "Lightning God's Thunder Clap!" Yasuke chanted. Yasuke was faster than he anticipated. He'd have to keep that in mind from now on. As the boys hands collided together, Markus could sense the magical energy before the actual spell. Markus had always been somewhat decent at that sort of thing. He raised his hands, and unlike normal, his hands began to whiten with some form of white ash. Silver flames erupted around him at the same time as the black lightning struck him. The silver flame were from the Mourning Moon spell, a spell utilizing the flames of the moon to work. As the lightning fried off his skin, the silver flames travelled to the wound, consuming the pain and wound from Markus. It was a high-level healing spell. Once the lightning faded, Markus released the spell and his hands turned back to normal. He didn't know if it'd work against any other of Yasuke's spells, due to his magic being that of a God Slayer. If he was around, Markus might've been safe. Markus knew he would probably use, but he had more experience than this kid. He had studied his magic down to its core and could do things with it that no one else could. Markus had to hope that his brain would be enough to close the gap between the raw power of the magics they each respectively possessed. Markus smiled at Yasuke and spread his arms. "I'm sure you're shocked." he said, his smile turning cocky. Category:KontonMan Category:GeminiVIII Category:Role-Plays